


Lust Lesson 2

by iamnotelsa



Series: Lust [2]
Category: Akaashi Keiji/Reader - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa
Series: Lust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201328





	Lust Lesson 2

赤葦京治有些不滿的開口想罵人，卻又被眼前人的逗弄給安撫的服服貼貼。  
他恨透了總是屈服於慾望的自己，卻總是敵不過自己想隱忍的反射動作。  
被另一個男人給壓在身下本來不是件該感到愉快的事的。  
但是他喜歡性愛，他知道眼前人能讓自己舒服，他只是不願意如此輕易屈服罷了。  
面前的男人抬起他的下巴，邊用赤裸的目光打量著邊讚揚著他的標緻俊俏，他不以為然，為了和他上床而不斷拍他馬屁的男人他見多了。  
就算每次都希望下次要拒絕這樣的人，卻也每次都乖乖地自己跳入陷阱裡。  
像是料到他不吃這一套般，男人輕吻著他的嘴唇，蜻蜓點水的接觸讓他有些不耐，男人卻變本加厲的將手勁給放輕了。  
赤葦京治有些不滿的扭了扭身子，纖細的腰肢在男人面前似是勾引的扭動著，本來正撫弄著他乳頭的手指沒忍住誘惑，朝他的腰窩捏了上去。  
他仰頭低吟著，眼神特別魅惑的盯著眼前的男人，手指拉下了他的褲頭，手在那粗大上揉捏著。  
如同知道他想要什麼般的照著他的想法走，他已經不再和剛才一樣抗拒，取而代之的是想要兩個人一起舒服的小心思。  
他明明知道自己不該這樣的，但想著先出手的雖然是他，但是先勾引人的卻是自己，赤葦京治知道眼前的男人需要他來解決身體的燥熱，而這股燥熱的源頭就是自己。  
手指輕巧地探入了自己的小穴裡，男人輕聲的說著要幫他他沒有理會，自顧自的邊按壓著自己的肉穴邊搓揉著男人的玉柱，指尖像是有魔力般的將所有的慾望都點燃。  
男人的指頭輕撫著他的腿，他見過許多人的腿，卻是第一次遇到如此又細又長的腿，讓他不自覺的多摸了幾下。  
感覺自己已經差不多了，他抓著男人的陰莖，對準後狠狠的坐了下去。  
他喜歡這個體位，這讓他感覺正被完全的佔有，尤其眼前的男人他完全不認識這件事又讓他更加的興奮。  
男人粗喘著氣，手在他的臀部揉捏著，配合著他的動作抽插著。  
他吻住了男人的嘴唇，敏感點被他體內的巨物攻擊，讓他近乎失去理智的癱軟在男人身上，任由他將自己抱起來，盡情的用身下的硬挺進出他。  
手搭在他的肩上，隨著男人緩緩的律動著，達到了一次又一次的高潮。  
他感受著身體被灌滿了精液，男人抱著他喘著粗氣，抬手撫過了他額上的細汗。  
赤葦京治恨透了總是如此忍受不了慾望，看到肉棒就將全副武裝都放下的自己。  
但他同時也知道，自己下次依舊會這麼做，沒有人能夠阻止他。  
他就是如此的喜歡性愛。

End


End file.
